peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 BEST Nintendo GameCube Games! (No Mario, Zelda, or Smash)
PBG counts down his favorite GameCube games (excluding the obvious choices). Synopsis Peebs did a list on his favorite Wii games, and now he will talk about his favorite console, the GameCube. It is a lot smaller then he remembered - as he holds a mini version of one. PBG grew up on the GameCube, and despite it not having as good graphics or a DVD player like the other consoles, it had a lot of good games. PBG wonders how the games could work on such tiny discs. PBG will not count Wind Waker, Smash Brothers, Mario Sunshine etc because they are so obvious. "(Also not including Animal Crossing since I've talking about it 1,000 times. - Forgot to mention that one.)" 10. The Simpsons Hit and Run. PBG has been a fan of The Simpsons since he was 13. PBG remembers the first time he got away with watching it, as it came on after Pokemon. PBG's mom asked if he was supposed to be watching it, and he said "I don't know", and she left. "Successful teenage rebellion" "(I'm not sure what any of this footage was supposed to be used for...)" Hit and Run is full of Simpsons gags and references. The jokes are written by the original writers, the characters are voiced by the original cast, and it has a fun, addictive driving mechanic that is only occasionally infuriating. PBG gets angry, and can occasionally kick people. This feels like a real Simpsons' episode. 9. Metroid Prime. Shooting shooty space! PBG doesn't like Metroid very much, but he is too scared of what people think. He apologizes despite not being sorry for not liking the game. 8. Soul Calibur II. This fighting game has a sword in it. It also has Link in it, making it the best version. Link went into an alternative dimension and ended up in Soul Calibur. There are other theories - including one in Nintendo's official book! Fighting games is one of PBG's least favorite genre. He won't be able to talk about it while doing it justice. This is the only fighting game PBG comes back to that isn't called Smash Bros. PBG likes being able to play back the character dialog. 7. Kirby Air Ride. PBG thought it was Kirby's Air Ride, and complains about it. PBG doesn't know how to read. There is ONE button to press. This game is simple, but takes time to master. PBG discusses the different modes. PBG prefers Top Ride. He likes to blow people up! 6. Star Wars: Rogue Squadron. PBG blows everybody up. Better safe then sorry to blow everyone up! "Why does it blow up?????" PBG always loved Star Wars, and his favorite part was the space ship battles. When Rogue Squadron game was advertised, he had to have it. The sequel was even better. PBG made his own cockpit in his room, went into first person, and turned off the crosshairs. You should have to stop making a blanket cockpit by about the age of 20! PBG is called into battle and dies. PBG feels sorry for the tiny bad guys. 5. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. The only game that started with a noose in the first level! PBG never played the original until the Thousand Year Door. PBG has been really enjoying the game, putting it in his favorite Mario RPGs. It didn't ruin the sticker system unlike Sticker Star. PBG likes the new crowd system. Not all of the crowd members are friendly. PBG hasn't seen any plays where the crowd members get killed by the actors. There is also a chance for the crowd to be eaten alive! PBG jokes about how this game is close to having a nearly nude scene with Peach, before remembering the one from Super Mario World. PBG asks Luigi what he thought of the segment. PBG gets mad at Luigi. 4. Eternal Darkness. PBG explores a mansion. This isn't Luigi's Mansion. PBG discusses the pros and cons of Eternal Darkness. The game is freaky, and the game tries to trick the player into thinking weird things are happening, such as deleting all your save files. Weird and trippy things start to happen. The camera starts to mess around on PBG while he is doing the voice over. PBG comes out of a cupboard. He plays a guitar. Smiley Man is thrown into his hand, and PBG screams. 3. Chibi-Robo. PBG needs Chibi-Robo, something bright and happy. PBG runs around screaming in a frog costume. Chibi steals your money and other things. Why would anyone buy this thing? He also has a poor battery life. You can only upgrade him if he performs better than other Chibi-Robos in the world! PBG polls his audience on Twitter for these videos, and this game came up often. PBG is looking forward to finishing off this game. The small dimension doors are creepy. PBG is a little bit scared by them. 2.Resident Evil 4. PBG has already talked about Resident Evil 4. He won't play the game for very long - he beat it again! 1. Luigi's Mansion. There was no Mario game at launch for the first time ever. PBG was stoked for a Luigi game. Mario meets Ghostbusters. It still holds up today. PBG plays Luigi's Mansion with his Luigi. PBG gets mad again. PBG lists some games that he didn't include. PBG is given a poor review from Cassandra from Soul Calibur. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos